are you satisfied?
by Wasserplane
Summary: A Mettaton character study. Set before you fight him in the Core.


You were hoping that this would happen.

That the human would get past all the hired mercenaries. That they would end up, coming straight to you.

Of course, it's something you dreamed about for a long time.

Not that you'd ever admit it—no one talks about selfishly stealing a soul for themselves.

But, you had waited

so

so

long.

You wrote journals and journals about it. About becoming a star. About everyone giving their attention to you. Blooky was a good friend, but they weren't enough. They barely had enough energy for themselves, much less for you.

But you needed it. You felt as if you would shrivel up and _die_ if someone didn't recognize your talents. Talents which you had spent so much time on, day after day. You obviously weren't born to perform, but that didn't matter to you. You could change yourself. You _needed_ to change yourself.

So, when you met that nerdy woman at the human club, it felt like a dream come true.

You loved humans. Or maybe, you loved the idea of humans. You followed their musicals, their songs, their pop stars—or, at least, the ones that had their memorabilia thrown away. You wanted to be one. You even starting talking how those old human stars did to their fans. "Darling," and all that. It made you affectionate, didn't it?

God, you were so fake. But you had to be. You _had_ to be a star.

You wanted to be _seen_ by everyone. You wanted to shine so bright, that it would light up the whole world.

Something you couldn't do as a ghost. As a ghost, people walked right by you. You lived next door to Undyne, and she didn't even know your name. You hated it. You _hated_ it.

It was killing you. But you made a promise to Blooky, so you stayed.

Besides, there wasn't any body to inhabit that could possibly make your dreams come true.

Until the human club. Until Alphys. She could build, and your talk of your hopes and dreams inspired her.

You were touched. She listened to you, she cared about your feelings to design a whole new form for you.

She promised you your dreams.

And so you broke your promise to Blooky. You had to. You would be known, you would be loved. You would finally have the attention you wanted, and deserved.

But it was _ugly_.

She had said it would look like a human! You scoffed at the initial prototype, until she promised that she was going to include the design she showed you, as a second form.

She was always into transforming robots. You accepted. It was something. It was progress.

And so you became a star.

…In the Underground.

It was incredibly disheartening to have only around ten viewers every show. The underground was small, and disappointing. You didn't get any attention at all—only the occasional interest, when a monster had nothing better to do.

You had to keep reminding yourself that it was a step up. Soon… soon it would be more.

You don't care about Alphys anymore.

And? Was that a bad thing?

She was stalling with your final product. On purpose. She wouldn't finish it, no matter how you nagged her.

She didn't even watch your shows, anyway.

Fine! She didn't matter. You weren't her obsession anymore, and she didn't matter to you, anymore.

You were beginning to feel trapped all over again. You've peaked, hit your limit. Ten viewers! Did they even try to do anything with you? You were a star! Weren't you supposed to have a more exciting life? Where were your rabid fans? Stalkers? Fangirls madly in love with you?

Well, there was some. But only ten.

And that weird cat monster. He approached you, mentioning that he wanted to be an actor as well.

No. Your fear and paranoia would never allow that. You only had ten viewers—what if he took them away from you?

You made him work at your fast-food restaurant.

You're sure he hates you.

Sometimes, you do too.

When Alphys had asked for your help, you were suspicious. What could the great and amazing scientist possibly want with you?

Until you heard.

A

Human

Had arrived in the Underground.

This was your chance. Your big break. You agree to help her immediately.

She gets to play the hero, while you get to play the bad guy.

" _Play,"_

as if you weren't planning to take the human's soul since you heard the news.

So you welcome them, with your usually charisma. You had to be a good host, after all? You had viewers watching.

Just ten, now.

But not for long.


End file.
